sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Marg Dyer
Marg Dyer was one of the Dyer sisters and a member of their coven. She protected a mysterious artifact for hundreds of years. History Early Life After capturing a criminal in the 17th century, Marg and her sisters deliver John Andre to Washington. Around the same time, they begin to protect the Witch Stone and cut themselves off from the outside world. They put a glamour on the manor to protect themselves from outsiders. Making a Deal At a manor in the country, Malcolm shows a woman, Moll Dyer, the Dagger of Z'urn D'oragh and says that it's the most sought-after cursed item in the history of witchcraft. As two other women enter the room, Malcolm offers the Dagger in return for the witches' treasure. Moll refuses to hand over the Witch Stone, but one of her sister, Malligo Dyer, says that perhaps they should return to the world. The third sister, Marg Dyer, insists that protecting the Witch Stone is their sacred duty. Malcolm points out that what they're guarding has nothing to do with witches, and Malligo demands an explanation. When Malligo and Marg realize that Malcolm is speaking the truth, they grab Moll and demand to know why she lied to them. Marg says that she did it to protect them, but they utter a curse and Moll collapses, choking. After a moment, her tongue transforms into a serpent and crawls out of her mouth. At a bar, Malligo and Marg take in everything that has changed in three hundred years. Two men come over and invite them to a party. The two sisters realize that they're lying, and Marg immobilizes them with a spell. Malligo says that they betray their families, and cast the same curse that they cast on Moll to everyone in the bar. Not long after returning to the hidden manor, Malligo and Marg get an unwanted visit from Ichabod, Diana and Jenny. Diana finds a clock and attempts to touch it and the clock glows as it speeds up. The hands stop after a moment, and Malligo magically pulls Diana out of the room. She then comes in and Jenny goes to help Diana. Malligo recognizes Ichabod from when he was with Washington. Malligo says that she and her sisters were trapped there to guard their captor's treasure. Ichabod has no idea what she's talking about and shoots her, but Malligo easily dodges the bolt. She says that he's lying by omission, including about Molly, and casts the curse. However, she realizes that Ichabod's bolt hit the grandfather clock, just as he intended. The glamour fades and the two sisters take on their true appearance. Jenny kicks Marg back and Diana shoots her dead. Her body disintegrates into dust. Powers *'Witchcraft: '''Marg Dyer was a powerful witch capable of spells that could keep herself and her sisters alive for hundreds of years, sense when someone is lying as well as glamour her true age from the world. **'Lie Detection:' The ability to detect lies. **'Glamour:' The ability to create glamours. **'Telekinesis: '''The ability of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and people Appearances References Category:Season Four Characters Category:Witches Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists